An Unlikely Bond
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Short-story. Ever since their child died, Xibalba has wanted nothing more to do with children. But when he meets a young human child with a past reminiscent of his own, he finds himself growing attached him and taking him under his wing.
1. Chapter 1

It is not unknown to anyone that Xibalba had no love for children. He didn't even like children in his presence, he found them to be annoying, bratty and irritable. La Muerte did not think like this, however, and she actually loved to be near them. She was always so especially kind with children, sometimes she'd even take them into their carriage for a ride, among other things. Children were afraid of him, anyway, due to his intimidating appearance and their knowledge that he despised their kind. What children did not know was that the actual reason he disliked children was because of the loss he and his wife suffered, their first child, which gave them lots of hopes and illusions, was a stillborn. It still hurt, and being around children reminded him of what he had lost and would never had. He had heard from Akhushtal that neither he nor La Muerte would be able to conceive again, so it was better not to get his hopes up just to have them smashed again. Even though they reconciled a few months ago, he still didn't mention anything of this topic to his wife, afraid to reopen old wounds.

When La Muerte was busy in the Land of the Remembered, surrounded with _children_ and many other of her subjects, Xibalba often went out for a ride on his horse to the Land of the Living, in human form. When disguised Medianoche looked like a regular thoroughbred Friesian, but when by himself Xibalba took a different form. He disguised as a man in his forties, with green eyes, white hair and his beard and moustache unchanged. His outfit consisted of a black pants with a black belt with a large silver buckle, black shirt worn underneath a black trench-coat with purple lining going down the sleeves, and black booths with silver plates, often he wore a dark mask-like scarf to cover half his face up to his nose. He kept his gloves intact, the least thing he wanted was to kill a human with a touch of his hand. Even in human form that power still remained.

His favorite place to go spend his time while La Muerte was busy was a bar in San Ángel known as ' _El Solitario_ ', where he often went to take a good shot of _tequila_. He didn't talk much with others, in part because his very presence was intimidating, everytime he stepped into the bar everyone went quiet and glanced at him warily before returning to their business, so he was simply known as Mr. Sevillo, or the 'Black Rider'. Being an immortal being, he did not get drunk s easily as humans, he wasn't happy to say he had unpleasant experiences with drunken men who tried to pick a fight with him. Poor devils, they didn't even stand a chance.

Tonight, after paying for his drink as usual, he went back outside, Medianoche was tied to a post where other horses were also waiting for their owners to come out. Untying the reins and checking the saddle to make sure the harness was properly adjusted, Xibalba decided to take a look around San Ángel. It had been months ever since he was here, he had been so busy making up for lost time with his Muertita. He climbed unto the saddle and pulled up his scarf to conceal his identity, before kicking his horse into a walk, leading him through the streets of San Ángel. Most of the people seemed to be doing just fine, most of them avoided getting in his way, in fear he might do something to them. He could care less about what they did, though; as long as they did not bother him he would be fine.

On the plaza, he glanced up at the statue of Capt. Mondragon, his previous champion before Joaquín, holding up the sword he had lent him once. On one of the benches, he spotted a _very_ familiar couple, smiling and cooing down at a small gurgling bundle in the woman's arms. The sight made his heart churn, that would have been him and La Muerte if only… Xibalba couldn't stand watching them, so he turned his horse around and trotted in the opposite direction, wanting to get away from it as soon as possible.

He was half-way from the entrance of San Ángel when suddenly a small figure ran out of the shadow as quick as his feet could allow him, so scared he did not notice the rider trotting down the street. Xibalba reacted and quickly pulled on the reins, making Medianoche rear up and neigh in bewilderment just as the small figure tripped in front of him, and looked at him in fright. When Medianoche soothed down, Xibalba glared down at the boy.

"Look where you are going!" he snapped. "You're going to get killed!"

The young one was frozen in fear, trembling as if he were in the coldest winter night. "I'm s-sorry, mister…" he stuttered. "I d-didn't… I was j-just…"

"ALEJANDRO!"

Xibalba turned towards the source of the voice, and heard footsteps echoing in an alley. The boy gasped in fear and immediately stood up, but before fleeing he looked back at the disguised god pleadingly. "Please don't tell him you saw me!" with that he was off.

Xibalba had no idea what was going on. Just as the boy disappeared behind some crates, a man stomped out of the alley. He was apparently drunk, he could feel the scent of alcohol on the human. He looked up at Xibalba with crazed, angry and disorientated. "You, have you seen a boy around here?" the man managed to speak, trying to sound menacing in his temporal insanity caused by the alcoholic beverages.

Subtly, Xibalba glanced at the crates where the boy was hiding, his hold on Medianoche's reins clenching as memories returned to him. This scenario was so alike to him. Out of sudden he couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the boy.

"No." he said after a while. "I have seen no children around here."

The man didn't buy it. "You lie. I saw the boy running through the alley, I know he's around here."

"Even if he were, I did not notice. I was just passing by."

"If you're lying to me, I'll kill you-!" the man froze when in the blink of an eye the black rider unsheathed a sharp sword and the tip of the blade pressed against his neck.

"You better watch your words." Xibalba hissed, narrowing his eyes warily. "You don't know who I am. My blade has taken the life of many people, and it could be no different this time. So go back on your way and do not dare to bother me again. Understood?"

Despite his previous attempt at bravery, the man was soon to show his true colors of cowardice as he turned around and ran, or rather stumbled, back down the alley. When he was certain the man was gone, Xibalba slid his blade back into its sheath and turned towards the crates. "He's gone, boy."

The child whose name was Alejandro peeked up his head from his hiding place to make sure the man was gone for the time being, and when he did so he came out of hiding and approached the side of the stranger's horse to look up at him. " _Gracias, señor_." He said with a tiny voice.

If his scarf was not concealing Xibalba's mouth, Alejandro would have seen a small smile. "Don't worry about it, boy. Just try not to get into trouble this often, okay?"

Alejandro looked down. "But I can't go back home to him. He's going to…" Alejandro's eyes swelled up with tears. "I have nowhere to go…"

Xibalba thought for a moment, before searching for something in the pouch of his trench-coat, a pouch with money-a god had little use for it, but unfortunately things in the Land of the Living were not for free- and handed it down to the sobbing boy. "Here."

Alejandro's eyes widened. " _S-Señor_ … I c-can't accept it…"

"I insist, child. You can use it to rent a room in the inn, I don't mind. Consider it a gift."

An indescribable feeling overcame him when he saw Alejandro's eyes lit up in gratefulness as he accepted the pouch. " _Gracias_ …"

This time, Xibalba did give the boy a smile. "You're welcome." With this, he kicked his horse into a gallop and rode across the bridge, disappearing into the dark of the night.

La Muerte would be wondering where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

"No…"

Xibalba was sweating, gritting his teeth as his feathers bristled and he dug his claws into the sheets. "Please, father… don't hurt me…" he was sobbing, just like when he was a child. He was having yet another of his nightmares that sometimes wouldn't let him sleep.

 _Everything ached._

 _The six-year old godling would have tried to crawl away from his father's threatening shadow, but every single joint and bone hurt as the floor was stained with the blood seeping from the fresh wounds on his back, staining his wings as well._

 _Tears ran down Xibalba's cheeks as he attempted to stand up, but gasped in agony when Akrinok pinned him to the ground with his large paw._

 _"_ _Tears?" the dragon hissed. "You would show weakness to an opponent?!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, father!"_

 _"_ _I'll teach you to be sorry, boy!"_

 _The godling's eyes widened in terror when Akrinok charged up a fireball…_

His eyes snapped open and he jumped in the last moment, his eyes glossy and cold sweat running down his face. His heart was drumming in his chest, his teeth had grown sharp from fright and his feathers were bristled.

"Xibalba?" La Muerte nearly had a heart attack when out of sudden her husband woke up, looking as if he had seen a ghost, but she knew what had happened. "You had another nightmare, my love?"

Xibalba closed his eyes shut and took a hand to his temples, still shivering. He didn't find any words to speak. La Muerte understood, and gently placed her hands on his shoulders to comfort him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Balby. It was just a nightmare." She whispered.

"I know, but…" Xibalba sighed heavily. "Everytime I remember _him_ … I can't help it…"

"Shhh, don't be afraid…" La Muerte gently cupped his cheek with a hand and turned his head to face her. "I'm here for you."

Despite the tension, Xibalba smiled at his wife and grabbed her hand in his own, before embracing her, snuggling his face into her hair. La Muerte returned the hug and ran her hands down his back; his scars were nasty-looking for most, but she touched them as if they were very sensitive. She knew they were for him; they would always act as a reminder of the cruelty he suffered. All she could do was to comfort him and assure him everything would be okay.

For some reason, Xibalba thought about the boy he had met on San Ángel. He still had his tear-stained face in his mind, how scared he was as he ran to hide from his father. He couldn't help it, he felt sorry for the boy, and he knew how it felt like to have an abusive father. He wondered how he was alright now, he hoped he was okay. But he quickly tried to shove those feelings aside, he didn't have to care for a mere human. And yet, he felt drawn to him, just like he had felt drawn to Joaquín Mondragon so many years ago.

* * *

A few days later, he found himself back on San Ángel, this time on his godly visage. Unfortunately, La Muerte couldn't join him, for she felt a little ill and had to stay on bed, he stayed with her until she fell asleep. He was thinking on getting a flower bouquet for her, but he didn't want ordinary flowers. He wanted special ones. Turning into a ball of tar, he zoomed through the rooves of the town, watching as people continued with their daily lives, most of them going back into their homes for the night. Nope, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a drink or two.

But as he was about to head towards 'El Solitario', suddenly he heard a cry coming from the plaza. Curious, he changed his destination and silently flew towards the plaza. He landed in the roof of the grocery store, and scanned the area for a few seconds. His eyes widened in shock when he found Alejandro scrambling against a wall, under the threatening shadow of the same man from before. His heart skipped a beat and churned inside his chest, waves of memories returning to him.

 _P-Please, father! Don't hurt me! I'll behave!_

Alejandro tried to scramble away form his father, but the wall behind him was making it impossible. "I'm s-sorry, d-dad…!"

"I'll teach you to be sorry, boy!" the man snapped, unbuckling his belt.

"No, please!"

"This will teach you to show some respect to your father!"

Tears streamed down Alejandro's cheeks as he tried to shield himself from his father's beating, closing his eyes shut to wait for it to be over. But before his father has even laid a hand on him, his down never comes down. The man had been about to bring his ire upon the boy when a gloved hand grabbed his wrist in the last moment. Turning around, he saw the same man from a few nights ago glaring at him with a severe expression.

"Put. That. Down." Xibalba hissed through grit teeth, glaring unto the boy's father sternly.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" The man snapped back, releasing his hand from the stranger's grip. "This is not your business!"

"Only a coward takes out his frustrations on an innocent. Why don't you mess with someone your own size for a change?"

"Oh, is that a challenge?" The man dropped his belt and lunged at the disguised god, but Xibalba stood aside calmly and watched as the man fell to the ground, then pressed his right foot against his back.

"Do you want more?" Xibalba spoke coldly. "Or have you had enough for one night?"

Alejandro watched in awe as the Black Rider had come into his defense, and incapacitated his father, but he still didn't want him to get hurt. " _Señor_! Please don't hurt him!"

Xibalba glanced at Alejandro, then at the man that was his father. Though a part of him wanted to kill this scum for daring to lay a hand on a child, the Ancient Rules forbad gods from taking human lives without any justification or permission, and he didn't want to leave the boy an orphan. Reluctantly, he lifted his foot off the man's back and stood between him and Alejandro. Although furious beyond reason, the man found he couldn't do anything against the Black Rider, and stomped away, making his way through the crowd that had gathered to see how things turned out. When he was certain the man was far enough, Xibalba walked to Alejandro's side and knelt down to check if he was injured. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, _señor_ …" Alejandro said.

"What happened?"

"I was just… I got home five minutes late, and my dad got angry. I tried to explain, but he wouldn't let me, then he chased me out here." Alejandro's voice was shaking, and his eyes were swelling up with tears once more.

"Shh. It's going to be okay." Xibalba gently pressed his fingers against the boy's side, and quickly withdrew it when Alejandro whimpered. A few broken ribs, and swollen bruises on his face and body. "You need medical attention."

"But-"

"No buts, child. You have broken ribs, you must be treated immediately." Carefully, he picked Alejandro up in his arms, careful not to move him much, and then headed towards the doctor's place swiftly yet careful not to move the boy too much. Alejandro felt confused as to why this stranger was being so kind to him, but decided not to say anything for the moment. The warmth of his embrace was something he had never experienced before, he wanted to enjoy it as long as it lasted. Xibalba, meanwhile, felt something inside him stir as he carried the human boy in his arms, something he had never experienced before. In some way he felt… happy.

Temporally pushing these feelings aside, Xibalba finally came to the door of the doctor's house, coincidentally being San Ángel's hospital house, his coat flowing behind him with the cool night breeze. Despite being a small town, the house was large enough to accommodate about hundred patients, more if they had enough profit. Unfortunately, there was only one doctor and he couldn't treat many people at the same time, despite the nuns often coming to help the ill people. Once he was in front of the doors, he knocked the door urgently; a few minutes later, one of the women working there as a nurse opened the door with a tired expression, and when she saw Alejandro in the stranger's arms, she was not surprised at all by the fact the boy had been brought, what did surprise her was who had brought him.

"Is the doctor busy? The child needs attention now." Xibalba said, not even waiting to be told he could go in to walk inside.

"I'll go get him. Please take a seat." The woman said, before quickly heading upstairs, probably to fetch the doctor.

Xibalba sighed, grumbling under his breath as he sat down in one of the chairs, holding Alejandro close to his chest, almost like a father holding his son, though he did not realize it. He wished he could use some healing spells to heal the boy's injuries, but Alejandro did not know of his true identity, and he'd rather keep it that way. It didn't take long before the doctor rushed downstairs and asked him to take Alejandro inside one of the rooms where he checked on newly arrived patients. Sadly, he was to leave the room while the doctor did his job, and so he was sent outside to wait.

It there was one thing he hated, it was having to wait. Luckily, the nurse approached him, probably to ask him what had happened. "Thanks for bringing Alejandro, _señor_ …"

"…Sevillo." Xibalba replied, not looking at her, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"Thanks for bringing him, usually it takes longer for someone to find him."

"By the way, do you know how he… gets hurt?"

The nurse sighed sadly. "It's… his father has always been very abusive to him, it's been like it ever since Alejandro was born. His mother died giving birth to him, Armando never forgave him for it."

"I see…" Xibalba looked down sadly. So the boy had no mother… "But why hasn't anyone called social services or something?"

"Alejandro is too afraid of his father to speak of his abuses, no matter how many times we've told him that it'll be okay."

"I think it's pretty evident he is being abused!"

Before the nurse could reply, the doctor finally came out. Immediately Xibalba rushed to speak with him. "How is he?"

"He's got a few broken ribs, but they'll heal in a few weeks. Until then he has to take lots of rest."

"I guess he'll have to stay here in the meanwhile, I doubt his father will properly take care of him, or even care at all."

"The thing is that, unfortunately, there's a small fee to occupying a room in here, I can give a free consulting in this occasion but I'm afraid I can just give a bed away for free-"

"I'll take care of it." Xibalba said, not letting him finish and ignoring his surprised look. "In fact, I'll double the payment if you do something for me."

"What would that be, _señor_?"

"Do not let the boy's father in. The least thing he needs is to be beaten any further."

"But Armando's the only family Alejandro has, I agree that what he does is not right, but-" the doctor was cut off when out of sudden Xibalba's eyes glowed red for a faint moment, shifting something in his brain. "Though I must say you're right, it'll be best that Alejandro keeps some distance from his father while he heals."

Xibalba nodded, satisfied. "May I go see him?"

"You may see him for ten minutes, then he needs to rest."

Alejandro's waist was wrapped in bandages when Xibalba walked in, and there were some cotton gauzes covering his bruises. Alejandro's eyes lit up and he smiled a bit at the black rider. "Hi."

Xibalba returned the gesture. "How are you feeling?"

"It still hurts, but I'm fine."

"Say, Alejandro…" the disguised man pulled a chair closer and sat down next to him. "One of the nurses told me what happened to your mother, and how your father mistreats you."

"I don't know why dad is so mean. He's always saying it was my fault, but I didn't mean to cause my mom to die…"

"It was not your fault, boy."

"Dad says it was…"

"Don't listen to him. Sometimes when people are angry and hurt they say things that they don't mean."

Alejandro was still uncertain, however. "Do you think my dad loves me?"

Xibalba so wanted to tell him that he shouldn't worry about such an abusive father, but at the same time he didn't want to crush the boy's hopes. "Perhaps he does, but he hasn't realized it yet." He rubbed his arms and bit his lip, the conversation was bringing back hurtful memories. He managed to mask his pain before Alejandro could notice. Alejandro's eyelids felt heavy, and he rested on the pillows, relaxing his muscles and hurt joints, but as the Black Rider stood up to leave, he spoke. " _Señor_?"

Xibalba glanced back at him. "What is it?" he was surprised when the child smiled at him.

"Thank you." With those words, Alejandro fell asleep, snuggling against the pillows and blankets.

Once again, Xibalba smiled at the boy fondly, approaching the side of bed and gingerly pulling up the covers to keep him warm. "You're welcome… Alejandro"


	3. Chapter 3

For the past few days, La Muerte felt... ill. Not that much, it only consisted of stomach flippings and fainting spells, but nothing more, no matter how many times Xibalba begged her that they consult a physician, she always said it wasn't necessary. Besides, if it were something grave they would already have realized. There was one thing that worried her, though. Lately, Xibalba had been going out more often on his horse; sure, he fussed over her due to her state and sometimes had to go to his realm to work, but when he was not doing those things he went somewhere else, and he had not mentioned to her where he went, and what he did when he was away.

But in her heart she knew he was _not_ seeing another woman, she saw it in his eyes, he had not that guilt that unfaithful men had when confronting their wives. She could tell it was something else, and personal, since he always looked for ways to avoid the question. Tonight, she decided she had to know what was going on. As soon as Xibalba galloped away on his horse, she subtly teleported after him, though not too close to avoid him noticing her. She was surprised when he teleported to San Ángel and took human glamour, La Muerte wondered what business he had here. The goddess followed her husband as he trotted through the town, coming to a stop in San Ángel's hospital house; now _that_ caught her off guard. Xibalba was not precisely charitable and couldn't care less about the sick and injured, let alone humans whose lives hung from a delicate thread. There had to be something…

La Muerte hid behind one of the higher rooves as she watched Xibalba dismount Medianoche, and tie his reins to the pole, before checking on the saddlebag and taking out a small paper bag. Then he knocked the door, and was received by a nurse, who let him in without a word. When she was certain Xibalba was out of earshot, La Muerte teleported to the doors of the hospital, Medianoche noticed her and snorted in greeting, bringing his ears forward. La Muerte smiled at him and patted his head softly, then she proceeded to subtly take a peek through the windows to find where Xibalba had gone.

She came to a stop on a window on the ground level, one with a boy of about nine years old with dark hair and blue eyes, his waist wrapped in bandages. Although invisible to humans, La Muerte knew Xibalba would easily see her or sense her presence, so she tried her best to remain out of sight as he walked into the room, though she still could see what was going on inside. Luckily Xibalba's attention was solely on the child.

What she did _not_ expect was the little one's face beaming when he saw who had come to see him.

* * *

Alejandro's face lit up when he saw a familiar figure coming through the door. "Hi, Mr. Sevillo…" he let out a cough.

Despite the state he found the boy in, Xibalba gave him a smile to reassure him as he sat down in the usual chair next to the bed. "Hi there, Alex." He said gently, calling him by the nickname he had come up with. "The doctor told me you got fever last night."

"I'm okay, _señor_ , really…"

"By the way, I brought something for you."

Alejandro accepted the paper bag and looked inside; once again his eyes lit up as he searched inside and took out a _burrito_. "How did you know I liked _burritos_?"

"Lucky guess." Xibalba grinned, watching fondly as the boy devoured the meal. He had talked with the doctor, apparently Armando hadn't showed his face around to even inquire about his son's wellbeing, it made his blood boil. What kind of father was he? Sighing, Xibalba crossed his arms. "Say, Alex… The doctor told me your father hasn't come see you."

Alejandro finished his burrito before speaking. "He has not. Maybe he is too busy…"

"I know that, but a father should be worried about his children whenever they get hurt. Even if he were busy he could at least pass by and ask how you've been."

"I guess so…" Alejandro shifted in bed and thought for a moment. " _Señor_ Sevillo… Do you have a family?"

The disguised god sighed at the question, and rubbed his arms. Maybe… it wouldn't hurt to talk about his Muertita's human visage. "A wife. But she is back home, on a neighboring town."

"How's she like?"

"For me she's the most beautiful woman in the whole world. We've known each other since childhood, but even then I knew I loved her. She is the kindest, sweetest and most charitable woman you will find, she goes out of her way to help whoever needs it, but she is also a strong woman that will stick to her beliefs no matter what, and defend those close to her."

"She sounds nice."

"I bet she would try and coax me into taking you home." Xibalba chuckled at the thought. "She has never liked when children are mistreated, she has a soft spot for them."

"You don't have any babies?"

That question was always like a stab in his heart, he had never liked to be reminded of the child he lost. He usually snapped at whoever dared to ask him that, but on this occasion he stiffened and looked down with a sorrowful gaze. "… We… We had one, but… he became an _angelito_ soon after he was born." He had no better way to explain a stillbirth to a nine year old without ruining his innocence. "We weren't able to kids afterwards."

Alejandro realized the topic was very hurtful for him, and tried to think of another topic. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"That's okay, boy. It's in the past…" blinking his forming tears away, Xibalba turned to see the boy. "How about you? The nurse also told me social services has paid you a visit a few times, but you never told them of your situation."

"It's just…" the boy looked down. "I don't want to leave my papa alone…"

"You can't stand by and let him mistreat you, boy. No matter how much you wait, he won't change his ways, men like take their frustration on those who can't defend themselves."

"Maybe he will when he sees I love him…"

"No, believe me when I tell you, I went through the same."

Alejandro glanced at Xibalba in shock. "You?"

Xibalba sighed with closed eyes as he stood up and removed his trench coat, placing it on the coat stand temporally, before lifting the back of his shirt. Alejandro barely managed to contain a gasp as he saw gruesome keloid scarring on the black rider's flesh, probably from whipping. Even in human shape, the scarring would never disappear not even for masking purposes. For a while, Xibalba glanced back at his scars with melancholy, before pulling his shirt back down and putting on his coat once more, concealing them from view yet again. "My father was just like yours. He didn't care for me, he punished me mercilessly when I disobeyed, or simply if he was on a bad mood." He sat down once more, this time on the edge of bed, glancing at the boy sympathetically. "So I know what it's like. That's why I'm telling you, things won't change. You're young, you're still on time to get away from it, believe me. You don't deserve to be mistreated over something that happened long ago and wasn't your fault, you deserve much better." He grabbed Alejandro's hand. "Don't worry, I'm not letting him hurt you-"

Xibalba was caught off guard when out of sudden Alejandro wrapped his arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. Although the disguised god was taken aback for a few seconds, soon he returned the embrace and pulled Alejandro closer to him, stroking his hair. For the first time in his life the boy knew what affection and love was like, after years of neglect and mistreatment. Xibalba finally knew what was like to have a child, at least temporally, as he comforted the boy and cooed at him, whispering soothing words at him.

* * *

Outside, La Muerte was smiling with tenderness at the scene, and her eyes were glossy with tears of endearment at how her Balby had bonded with such a wonderful child. She wanted to surprise him, but he would know she had followed him and she didn't want him to think she didn't trust him.

She'd have to talk with him about this later.


	4. Chapter 4

Xibalba had waited until Alejandro fell asleep to go back home, making sure the little one was comfortable. As soon as he stepped inside their bedroom, he had expecting to find his beloved wife already asleep beneath the velvet covers, but he panicked when he found she was missing. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Xibalba."

The dark god felt a shiver down his spine as he heard La Muerte's voice behind him. Tensing up, he turned around and found her sitting on the chair of her boudoir, looking at him with crossed arms. "Where were you?"

For some reason, he couldn't feel any feelings of anger coming from her, only a twinge of curiosity. Still, he better be wary. "Well, I was out for a walk."

La Muerte stood up an approached her husband, containing her giggled when he tensed up, thinking she was going to lash out verbally at him. She surprised him by pacing a hand on his shoulder. "You know you don't have to keep anything from me, my love. You can trust me."

Xibalba guessed La Muerte somehow figured out what he had been doing, and figured it would be wise to tell her the truth. Sighing he took her to bed and sat down on the edge. "It's… A few nights ago while I was out in San Ángel, I encountered a boy."

La Muerte sat down next to him, listening to him intently. "A child?"

"He was running from his father." Xibalba continued, rubbing his arms. "When I next encountered him, his father was about to give him a beating, I just… I couldn't stand to watch, so I… I stopped it from happening and took the boy to the doctor. He's recovering, but I don't know how much time it will take him. I wouldn't like him to come down before his time, he's just a boy, he has a whole life ahead of him…"

"Ay, Balby…"

"When I saw what he was going through, I… I recalled when… My father… I saw myself in that boy."

La Muerte embraced her husband, full of compassion, and kissed his cheek. "I understand, _mi vida_. I think it's very nice what you're doing for that child."

"Thanks…"

"Balby, I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Would you take me with you the next time you go see him? He sounds like a good boy."

Xibalba thought for a moment, before he sighed. "Okay, I don't think it'll do bad. Alex has been asking me a lot about you, anyway."

* * *

Some of San Angel's male citizens were single, others were married, another few widowed, but what all had in common was that they kept staring at the beautiful woman riding with the Black Rider as they went through town. In human shape La Muerte had the appearance of a beautiful woman with fair skin wearing a long dress with white bodice and yellow skirt, long dark waves that reached her forelegs and exquisite curves. Her long black eyelashes and her red lips contrasted with her porcelain pale skin, and a long, red silk shawl covered her upper body from both the cold and the perverted glances of a few of the men staring at her.

Xibalba led Medianoche through town while accommodating his wife in his embrace as she gripped unto him to avoid slipping from the saddle. He could tell whenever one of these humans glanced at his wife, it took him merely a warning glare to sent them scrambling away back to their business. The men felt pangs of envy as they watched the Black Rider with that beautiful woman, wondering what such a lovely lady could see in him.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Xibalba dismounted and helped his wife dismount, before proceeding to tie Medianoche's reins to the pole once again. "I hope he's better. The last time I came he had a little fever."

"I'm sure he will be okay, my love." La Muerte reassured her husband with a smile as she cupped his cheek. "I'm sure he will feel better when he sees you."

"I hope so, _mi amor_."

When they walked inside, the doctor was just coming out from Alejandro's room, and as soon as he spotted Xibalba he approached with a polite smile. " _Buenas noches, señor_ Sevillo."

" _Buenas noches_ , doctor." Xibalba nodded, placing a hand on La Muerte's shoulder. "I brought my wife Catrina with me, if you don't mind that I bring more visitors…"

"Oh, no, _señor_. It's no problem at all, actually the more visitors we have, the better."

"It's my pleasure to help those who need it, doctor." La Muerte smiled. "But my husband told me about this child in particular…"

"Oh, yes. Alejandro is recovering quite fast, I assume that in a few more days he'll be as good as new."

Thanking the doctor once more, Xibalba led his wife down the corridor towards the door of Alejandro's room and led her inside. Alejandro was _still_ in bed with freshly-changed bandages, but he looked a bit chubbier and happier than before. As soon as he spotted Xibalba his eyes lit up, then his shift glanced over at the beautiful woman that accompanied him. "Hi, _señor_."

"Alex, I'd like to introduce you to my wife Catrina." Xibalba said, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. La Muerte giggled.

"Ay, Camilo, you don't have to be so formal." La Muerte smiled at him, calling him by the name of his human vessel as she snuggled against his embrace.

"Nice to meet you, _señora_ …"

La Muerte walked closer to bed and sat down at the edge, smiling at the little one warmly. "You don't have to be formal with me, _pequeño_. You may call me Catrina, okay?"

There was maternal warmth to her voice, and Alejandro liked it. He had never felt it before. "Okay, Catrina…"

Xibalba felt a little uncomfortable that the boy referred to La Muerte like that, but chose not to say anything. Besides, he knew his wife was not very fond of formality, especially in children, she knew their age was the time for innocence and games. La Muerte brushed a few hairs away from Alejandro's face and spoke warmly. "So this is where my Cami has been lately…" Xibalba couldn't help but blush at the nickname.

"He is very nice. He often comes to visit me and brings me snacks." Alejandro replied, smiling.

"You're very lucky, _pequeño_. He usually doesn't like to be much around children, but it seems you somehow managed to worm into his heart."

"Catrina, I don't think you should be that graphic." Xibalba groaned with a flare blush.

La Muerte giggled. "Don't be like that, Camilo." She turned her attention back to Alejandro. " _Chiquito_ , my husband told me of what happened to you…"

Alejandro grew uncomfortable. "He did…?"

"Sweetie, you shouldn't grow up like that. I understand you love your father, but it doesn't mean you have to bear his mistreatments. I guess Camilo also told you he went through the same."

Alex nodded.

"He knows what it's like, so you're not alone, Alex. You don't have to be afraid to speak anymore, the both of us will not let anything happen to you."

There was a spark in Alejandro's eyes that Xibalba identified as hope. "You promise?"

" _Te lo prometo_." La Muerte smiled, leaning down and planting a small kiss on the child's forehead. She now saw why Xibalba had grown so attached to this boy, Alejandro truly was something special, she couldn't believe how his father didn't see that.

Xibalba couldn't help but smile at the sight. However as he was about to step closer to them he heard a door slamming outside and a commotion. Feet running, yells and protests as well as incoherent growls and snaps of a drunken man. Alejandro immediately stiffened and grabbed unto La Muerte's hand tightly, his features distorted by a terrified expression. La Muerte noticed and gripped on his hand, while Xibalba had the feeling of what was going to happen as he stood between the door and the bed.

"You can't go in there!"

Like Xibalba predicted, Armando burst through the door, his entire being reeking of alcohol, the doctor coming behind him. "Mr. Sevillo, I tried to stop him, but-!"

"What are these strangers doing here?!" Armando snapped, glaring at Xibalba and La Muerte, though his eyes fixed on La Muerte's exquisite curves.

Xibalba noticed and returned the glare as he hid his wife from view with his body frame. "Doing what you should, you irresponsible, uncaring bastard." He replied coldly, though there was a fire in his eyes and voice that made La Muerte know that he was beyond angry.

"You have no reason to be here, you're nothing but a bunch of strangers!"

"And also the onse who have been taking care of Alejandro, something that _you_ should be doing. "

"Don't come and tell me how to raise my son!"

"Oh, so now he's your son?" La Muerte glared at the man. "A father doesn't mistreat his children, he protects and cares for them no matter what. What would your wife say if she could see you now?"

"Don't you dare talk about my wife, you-!"

Before he could get any closer to La Muerte, Xibalba stood in the way and pushed him back. "Put a hand on my wife or the boy and you will not live to see another day."

"I'm sick of you, damn it!"

Armando lunged at Xibalba and the two men rolled on the floor, exchanging punches with one another, though due to Xibalba's status as a god he barely injured, while he returned Armando's attacks with twice the strength. But soon he was subdued once more and received more punches.

"Papa, don't hurt Mr. Sevillo!" Alejandro cried out in horror.

"Stop!" La Muerte tried to intervene, but as she tried to pull Armando away from her husband, the man reacted and smacked her cheek, sending her against the floor.

But that was a grave mistake. Not even the Land of the Cursed could be compared to Xibalba's wrath towards anyone who dared lay a finger on his wife. With a roar of fury, he kicked Armando off him and lunged at him, punching him now with thrice as strength as before, before the doctor and some nurses had to intervene and pull the both of them away.

La Muerte managed to recover and get back on her feet, walking over to Alejandro to comfort him over what had happened. However Xibalba wasn't done and, breaking free from the doctor's grip, walked over to Armando and pinned him to the floor with his foot, glaring down at the man with hate and scorn.

"Now listen carefully, pal." Xibalba spat the last word. "If I ever find out you laid another finger on the boy, I will hunt you down like the dog you are and end with your pathetic life. Understood?"

Armando would have retorted, but suddenly he saw a shadow behind him, that of a being of darkness with equally black wings, glowing red eyes and pointy fangs. Scared beyond reason, the man managed to crawl from underneath Xibalba's weight and ran out of the room, and out of the hospital. Once he was certain the danger was over, Xibalba rushed to La Muerte's side and checked on her. "Catrina, are you alright?" he asked with worry, glancing at her reddened cheek.

"I'm okay, Cami, don't worry." La Muerte replied, touching her husband's bruised cheek but withdrawing it when he flinched. "What about you?"

"Are you okay, _señor_?" Alejandro asked him, worried.

"I'm alright, Alex, don't worry." Xibalba replied, before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "How about you?"

"I…" the little one glanced at La Muerte. "I'm sorry for what my papa did to you, Catrina…"

La Muerte smiled at him. "Don't worry, sweetie, it was not your fault."

"Why does he have to be so mean with everyone…? I knew he was always beat me up, but I never thought he'd be capable of harming a girl…"

"It'll okay, child." Xibalba assured him once more as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Like I told you before, I'm not letting anyone harm you. You have nothing to be afraid of, but the next time social services comes around tell them the _truth_."

Alejandro was sniffling as he embraced Xibalba and buried his face into his chest. Sobbing. The dark god returned the embrace, cooing at him and telling him it was going to be aright. La Muerte soon joined in, hugging her husband and the child tenderly to let them know she was there too.

For the first time in his life, Alejandro knew the warmth and love of a family.


	5. Epilogue

A few days later, Xibalba and La Muerte were watching Alex play beneath the Proposal Tree fondly, the former holding his horse's reins. It had been a few days ever since social services came to Alex's home and, with both 'Camilo' and 'Catrina's' support Alex finally told them the truth of how his father treated him; the boy was immediately taken out of that house, his custody taken from Armando, though the man didn't seem to care. Alex's custody was handed over to a family consisting of a married couple with no children who received him with warm, open arms. Xibalba was glad and happy for him.

Unfortunately, the Ancient Rules forbad any further interaction between him, his wife and Alejandro, so he had to tell Alex that he and Catrina were moving away because of her health, and they probably wouldn't see each other soon. He'd never forget how Alex cried when he told him the news, how he had embraced him, still assuring him that someday they would see each other again, and this wasn't a complete lie.

"I'm glad everything turned out alright, Balby." La Muerte sighed, leaning against her husband's shoulder.

"Me too, _mi amor_." Xibalba replied gently, planting a kiss on her temple. "I'm glad the boy will have a normal, loving family now."

"And it's all thanks to you."

"I wouldn't say so. You had a share of it, _muñeca_."

"But you bonded with Alex the most."

"I'll miss the boy." Xibalba sighed, looking down. "He was the closes thing I had to…" he stopped in mid-sentence.

La Muerte knew what he was about to say. "…A son?"

"Sort of."

"Ay, Balby…" the goddess kissed his cheek, making him blush. "You know something? Alex reminded e a bit of you when we children."

"I was not like that."

"You grew up with a cruel father too, you found comfort in someone too. He was even as cute as you."

He chuckled at this last part. "Maybe. But he doesn't have a wonderful wife such as you."

"Ay, Xibalba, he's just a child. He's too young for that. But how do you know he won't be meeting a little girl soon?"

The dark god scoffed. "Please. If that happens I'll kiss Medianoche in the lips."

The horse turned to look at his master in dismay and disbelief, snorting. Xibalba chuckled and patted his neck.

"Don't worry, boy. I doubt that will happen."

Meanwhile, Alex's ball had slipped away from his grasp and he went to fetch it near the lake. However, the ball stopped when it brushed against somebody's foot. The mysterious stranger looked down at her feet and picked up the ball just as Alejandro stopped a few steps away from her. She was a young girl of about his age, maybe one year younger, with red hair, brown eyes and fair skin with freckles wearing a floral dress and a pink hair bow.

She tilted her head at him. "Is this your ball?"

Alejandro kept staring at her for a while, before replying. "Y-Yeah…."

The red-haired girl handed over the ball to him. "Here."

"T-Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"A-Alejandro, but you can c-call me Alex."

"I'm Daniela. Nice to meet you!"

Alex blushed when Daniela held out a hand for him, but managed to shake it. Daniela giggled.

"You're so cute!"

"R-Really?"

"Do you want to look for crawdads?"

"S-Sure?"

La Muerte giggled as she saw the two children run towards the edge of the water. "You were saying?"

No reply.

"Xibalba?"

The dark god's jaw had dropped to the ground in utter and complete disbelief; this meant he had to… Oh, no. No! Nonononono! But unfortunately, he was a man of his word, and at times sometimes he hated it. Closing his eyes shut, Xibalba grabbed his horse's head and planted a kiss on his lips. When they pulled back, the both of them spat and winced in disgust. La Muerte started to laugh as she watched her husband wipe his lips in disgust and Medianoche snorted and neighed in dismay.

"Ay, Balby!" La Muerte giggled.

"Puaj!" Xibalba spat the last of Medianoche's saliva, scowling. "I can't believe it! Even when I wager against myself I lose!"

La Muerte smiled as she approached her husband and wiped another drop of horse saliva from his lips. "You don't have to feel bad about it, Balby."

"Why do I feel I'll have to tell this to a psychiatrist someday?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "By the way, Balby… There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, remember I went to see Toci a few days ago when I fainted again?"

"Yes. What did she tell you?"

La Muerte smiled tenderly as she grabbed her husband's hands gently, bringing his hands to her abdomen. Xibalba froze, he had a feeling to what she was going to say.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
